


万恶之源

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 3p，盾&芽x冬





	万恶之源

Bucky知道自己在做梦。

他现在已经可以分辨梦境与现实了，令人欣慰的进步。他在与自己大脑的对抗当中一点点获取经验，形成了些许难得的默契。即便大部分时间他被恐惧，挫败和茫然笼罩，但境况总归没有变得更坏。他甚至开始生出一丝乐观，只要他别再被抓回去，按进椅子里，往他该死的脑子里塞东西，或者直接冻起来……他或许可以慢慢变好，或许呢。

事实上他已经很不一样了，Bucky告诉自己。你看，你今天对因为好奇盯着你看的小男孩微笑了，他没有被吓坏，你也没有，不是吗？他每天戴着手套，不让自己的手臂外露。有那么一回他在便利店买东西，站在旁边的小孩一直盯着他的手看，让Bucky怀疑他的手套是否破了个洞，露出了有光泽的金属。孩子抬起头看他，那双藏在纤长睫毛下的碧蓝色眼睛像极了某个人，他当时是怎么反应的呢，丢下付过钱的东西就跑了，好几天没有再靠近过那里。幸好，他原本就需要不停更换住处，带着他的背包——一个背包就能装下他全部家当了。

他只要还记得带上他的记事本，就不算太糟。里面有一些简单的短语，或仅仅是几个单词；一些图片，重要的图片。

没错，他现在可以尽力去分辨梦境与现实。脱离控制的最初几个月，也是最难熬的那几个月，他时常在不同的时间和地点醒来，要花上好几分钟，长则几个小时，来回忆自己有没有做出什么不可挽回的事情来；或是回想过去的这段时间里，自己脑子里哪些片段是真实发生过的，哪些仅仅是梦而已。

他曾经害怕做梦，那些夹杂着现实和虚构幻境的片段让他混乱。可是不过多久，他发现自己竟有些依赖梦境了，尽管它们有些令他恐惧，有些又太过荒谬，但他经常能在里面找到线索。他在梦里看到过小孩，两个，或是三个？他们朝他跑过来，抱着他的腰喊他哥哥，这让他醒来时感到迷茫。那或许是他的弟弟妹妹，他在博物馆的展板上看到过，Bucky Barnes不是独生子，但直到这个时候，他才有了那个和美国队长一同被介绍给世人的英雄或许的确是他的实感。

他尝试过在梦里看不到尽头地奔跑，或者从悬崖跳下，以及被源源不断的水包裹住口鼻，短暂地无法呼吸。这些他一定都以不同的方式经历过，他的梦境大多是灰暗和杂乱无章的，但也有无边的白云和田野，他身边有他赖以信任的人，一切真实地得就像那些他习以为常的噩梦一般。

现在，他知道自己在做梦。这种事情常有发生，但对现在的他来说可是头一回。那个满头金发，只有他胸口一般高的男孩又出现了。Steve。知道是梦以后Bucky很轻松地和他打招呼，这是他梦里的常客。

那个男孩垂着头坐在门前，那或许是他自己的家门。他朝他走过去，男孩身上的白衬衫有些大了，松垮地套在身上，还有些脏，领口像被人揉过，皱巴巴地摊开，露出男孩因为削瘦而突兀的锁骨。

“让我猜猜，”Bucky对始终不肯抬头的金色发旋说，“我们的小英雄又跟谁打架了？”

男孩终于抬头，脸上没有Bucky以为的伤痕，漂亮的眼睛眨了一下，眉头锁着不放：“我没有打架，Buck。”

“好吧。”Bucky举起双手以示无辜，他的小男孩看起来心情又不太好了，沉默地等着Bucky拿钥匙开了门，进了屋子直接朝卧室走去。

“嘿，你要吃点什么吗？”Bucky在他身后问，回应他的是房间的关门声。“那可是我的卧室。”Bucky小声嘟囔一句跟了进去。 

卧室的陈列非常眼熟，Bucky一时想不起来，但如果清醒的话，他会记起的，这和他所住的安全屋很相像。Steve坐在床上，屋里光线不好，Bucky看不清他的侧脸，于是他走到窗前，拉开了他深蓝色的窗帘。

“嗯？”窗外什么都没有，漆黑一片。“天黑了吗？Steve我们——”

他才转过身，晃眼的金色扑进他怀里，撞得他踉跄一步，又被他的手臂紧紧箍住腰。Bucky愣了愣，抬起手摸向他的头顶，男孩的头发看起来很柔软，温顺地搭在后脑，可摸起来就像他的倔脾气一样，竟然有点扎手。

“你爽约了。”Steve闷闷的声音从自己的胸口传来，Bucky的手停在他的后颈。“嗯？我没……”

少年猛地抬头，眼神震得Bucky一凛，忘了自己原本要说的话。他想也许是抱着他的胳膊太紧，他觉得有些喘不过气，想要让Steve松开些，刚扶上他的手腕，就被搂住转了个身，推着倒在了自己的床上。

“Steve！”

男孩跨坐在他的胸口，双膝跪在身侧，没有真的把重量压到他身上，但已牢牢把他禁锢住。刚来得及叫出Steve的名字，Bucky被顶在自己胸口鼓胀的裤子裆部惊得哑了声音。骑在他身上的人并没有因为自己身体的变化而尴尬难堪，理所当然地在他眼前解开裤子，把半勃的阴茎释放出来，顶部蹭到Bucky的下巴。Steve刚捏着茎身在他饱满的下巴缝隙间来回摩擦了两下，Bucky便感受到它明显地涨大变硬，龟头拍打在他的唇上，渗出的前液顺着他微微张开的双唇流进嘴里。

“张嘴。”男孩沉着声，压抑克制的语气更像在命令他。Bucky平躺着仰视上方，他看不清身上人的表情，入眼的只有泛黄的天花板。

“张嘴。”他又听到一声，顺从地把嘴张大，后脑被Steve随手捞的一个枕头垫起，然后被捏着两颊塞满了口腔。

男孩的性器不似他本人那样有些发育不良，长驱直入地捅进他的喉咙。Bucky拗着脖子被撑大了嘴巴，裤子上的金属扣随着动作打在他的脸颊，他弯着手肘搭在Steve的大腿上，企图缓冲他的力度，但作用不大。Steve跪在他面前挺了几下腰，似乎也嫌这个姿势不够舒服，坐起身靠在了床头，一手拽起了Bucky，眼神落在他因为磨擦而嫣红湿润的嘴唇上。

Steve坐在那儿，两腿间的性器直直地挺立着，正对着Bucky的脸。Steve一言不发，淡然地注视着跪在他面前的Bucky，却好像比任何人说的任何话都有用。等Bucky意识过来，他已经爬到那根因为他充血的器官面前，趴下身子亲吻它。他好像突然间精通了这项技巧，探出柔软的舌尖绕着茎身舔舐，把整根都舔得湿淋淋。侧头吮吻到根部时勃动的性器贴着他的侧脸滑动，Bucky闭着眼睛，从喉咙里发出细软的呻吟，就好像得到满足的人是他一样。

“你真好，Bucky，你真美。”

Bucky抬起眼睛，他竟为这句话感到想哭。男孩跪起身子一插到底，热液灌了他一喉咙。“Steve……”Bucky小声唤他的名字，他凑前了一些，想要抱住那个比他瘦小的身躯，而这时竟有人进来了，Bucky惊恐地转头——

是Steve，那个在母舰上的Steve，他上一次见到的Steve，注射过血清的Steve，美国队长Steve。

他们——两个Steve Rogers——完全不为对方的存在感到惊讶。当然了，Bucky混乱地想，这不是真实的，是属于他一个人的秘境，可也不受他控制，就像所有其他事一样。

那个Steve，爬上他的床，从背后环住他，裤子里的硬物顶着他的屁股，两手伸进他的衣摆揉捏胸前的敏感。Bucky剧烈地惊喘，竟有些心虚地看向眼前另一个Steve，就好像他当着男孩地面背叛了他一样，而Steve只是平静地看着。

“Bucky……”他贴着他红透的耳朵轻声念出这个名字，Bucky软在他怀里，如果不是被后面的人搂着，他可能已经扑倒在男孩身上。

“让我进去，好吗。”男人温柔地吐息，说出来的话却让Bucky反应不过来。等到他明白Steve的意思，那人尺寸惊人的性器已经抵在他毫无准备的穴口。

等等，什么——

顺利无阻地一插到底，没有疼痛，毫无道理地只有强烈的快感。Bucky咬住下唇把剩下的半声尖叫咽进嘴里，手指无力地挣扎了几下却只能抓住空气，膝盖蹭在床单上的力度让他发痛，他无助地摇头，呻吟破碎断续。

"Steve……"

“你在叫谁呢？”被捅得更深，Bucky咬着牙呜咽一声往前栽倒，被身后的人反剪住了胳膊，跪着的双腿被顶得更开。

Steve，更弱小的那一个，抚上了他的脸颊，温柔极了，使Bucky不得不抬起头来看他。

他不知道自己现在看起来是什么样子。糟糕，淫乱，肮脏，堕落……一切不好的词语都可以用来形容他。可是Steve的表情却告诉他不是这样的，他温润的手掌贴着Bucky的脸，注视自己的眼神不能更认真，他跪起身子，吻上Bucky咬住的唇。

他在某个时刻，或许很多个他不曾发觉的时刻，一定渴望过Steve的吻。不然为什么当他终于得到了之后，会像现在这样甘之如饴，像解药一般，细腻地安抚了他所有不安。

沉溺于Steve缓慢温柔的吻里，Bucky几乎忘了还有第三个人的存在，直到他被扯着脖子被迫与这一个Steve分开，耳垂不轻不重地从后被咬住，另一个人湿热的舌头含住他的敏感处，顺着颈侧一路舔吻到肩窝。Bucky瑟缩了一下，没能躲掉，因为他的脖子被那个人握在手里，力道并不重，但控制住了他。舔吻变成咬噬，Bucky半仰着头喘息，Steve咬着他肩膀与脖子连接的凹陷处重重给了他几下，被咬破皮肉的痛感和聚集在胯间强烈的快感都过于真实，Bucky支撑不住溢出了眼泪，模糊的视线让他看不清眼前的人，只知道那个身影靠近了，而后他无人抚慰的阴茎被触碰包裹，Bucky嘶哑着嗓子叫出声，抖着身子射了Steve一手。

——他终于哭出了声，崩溃又解脱地。从背后绕过来的手温柔的抚摸他，从脆弱的颈部到他起伏的胸口，Steve吻他的耳后，顶弄的动作变得轻缓。

“喜欢吗？”他在他耳边轻声问。Bucky的眼泪流到下巴，有人为他舔去了。

“喜欢。”Bucky小声回答。他又硬了，或许根本没有消下去过，即使他刚刚射过一轮

“喜欢什么？”

“喜欢你……喜欢你们。”Bucky前后扭着胯，身后的Steve基本不用动，他自己把屁股往那根粗大的阴茎上撞，前面翘起的顶端再次蹭进另一个人手里，Bucky放任自己哭着坦白：“我爱你Steve，我爱你……”

“我知道。”Steve说，揉捏不断朝自己胯上送的屁股，赞叹地开口，“看看你，饥渴又放荡，被操得流水。”

Bucky又流泪了。他被仰面放倒，两个Steve交换了位置，年少的那个抬起了他的双腿，没有立刻操他，而是欣赏般地看着他收缩的穴口吐出前一个人射进去的精液，在Bucky因为被注视而不住颤抖的时候慢慢把自己插了进去。他的力度竟然比更强壮的Steve还要大，Bucky哭叫起来，企图并拢的腿被强行掰开，双手举在头顶，被压在另一个人摁在床单上。

“啊……Steve，求你了，求你了，我不……唔。”那个Steve捅进他的嘴里，Bucky呜咽着轻轻摇头，但被捏住下巴，口腔撑到最大，饱胀的龟头一下一下挤压他的喉咙。Bucky快要喘不过气，眼泪和口水不受控制地流出来，Steve终于松了手，抽出的性器拍打在他被各种液体沾湿的脸上。

他可能又射了吧，不知道，他贴在腹部的阴茎被轻柔地握住，又被粗暴地攥紧，谁的手指时不时恶劣地抠弄他顶端的孔眼，他哑着嗓子哭泣，插在他屁股里作恶的那根东西每一下都让他舒服得快要死去。他怎么能叫出这样的声音？Bucky半张着嘴，浑浑噩噩地伸出舌头，讨好地舔舐凑到他嘴边的囊袋。他的舌尖在那些褶皱之间灵活地扫过，男人满足地叹息：“你就喜欢这个，不是吗？”他的拇指抚摸Bucky的下唇，“有时候我不想你太辛苦，你就非要跪在地上给我舔，逼得我忍不住操你的嘴。”

Bucky听不懂他说什么。

“别停。”Steve命令道，唇上的手指拨弄他收回去的舌头。Bucky又张开嘴，更加卖力地舔他。

“你喜欢我操你的时候含着我的手指，你瞧你，巴不得两张嘴都被填满。”

Bucky哽咽一声想要否认，但很乖地没有停下。作为奖励，Steve再一次，整根插进他的嘴里。

"你可以停下的，但你不想。"猛烈地抽动后，男孩射在他屁股里，如他所愿。他还没有拔出去，俯下身啃咬他胸口挺立的乳尖。

“Steve——”

他听见雷声，不止一下，要下雨了。

那个紧挨着他的人还没有完全清醒，本能地把他搂进怀里，温暖的手掌抚着他的背。Bucky动了动身子，左臂空荡荡的，那人的胡子蹭到他的额头上，他在他的胸口抬起头，得到一个印在他鼻梁上的吻。

啊，是的，他们在瓦坎达，他是安全的，不必再逃亡。

“又做噩梦了吗？”Steve把因为汗湿黏在他脸上的头发拨开，亲吻他的额头和睫毛。又是一阵闪电，雨声落地，Bucky埋进他的胸口。

“也……不算是噩梦。”他说。

 

END


End file.
